Let Me In
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: "Are you a vampire?" came the whispered, almost frightened, question. "...I need blood to live."


Disclaimer: I own not a thing, dear ones. No suing please. Everything belongs it's respectful owners.

AU: Based on Let Me In/Let The Right One In and Kingdom Hearts. I may add things not in the films for fanfiction purposes.

Let Me In

"Scream."

A knife glistened in the cold, naked moonlight. The blade was sharp as as cold as the icy air. "Scream. Scream!" the wielder snapped and the blade raised and fell…

THWACK!

The knife plunged into the frozen bark of a tree. It was little more that an overgrown twig really. The years of rough weather and energetic children had twisted it and now the lone visitor to the playground it called home, in the court of an apartment complex, was using it as target practice. "Scream." the boy panted. He was rather small himself compared to the larger kids his age. Short and petite with brown spikes like burnt caramel and blue eyes like the summer sky on a cloudless day. Usually, he was bright and cheerful but it was a mask hiding inner feelings of rage, pain...loneliness.

Sora Minagawa stopped when he heard a car pull up. A sleek black car topped with luggage secured with ropes. New neighbors. Why they chose this God forsaken complex was a mystery. Sora shivered. The Destiny Islands were supposed to be warm-it was a fucking island!-but this winter, it decided to actually snow. Well, it was something new at least. Sora was about to head inside when he paused to check out the new folks.

A man with blonde hair and a matching goatee, early to mid-40's perhaps, stepped out and lit a cigarette. He looked uneasy as he took a drag. The passenger door opened and...Sora gasped. He'd never seen such a beautiful male! Silvery hair and bright, aqua eyes and muscular arms...wait...where was the stupid guy's coat? He had to be freezing! The older man reached out as if to give the boy a pat on the head or arm but the younger shoved his hand away and gave a stern, forbidding look and the man backed off. Sora couldn't help but snicker.

He stopped when the new male turned his eyes to him. The silverette seemed to study him before heading inside. The old man stared at Sora too but with a much harder stare as if trying to warn Sora off. He tossed his smoke in the snow and followed his son inside. Sora seemed to unfreeze and entered his own, warm apartment.

(*)(*)(*)

Ansem Wise stacked some taped up boxes. The boy he called his son was by the window. As if looking for something or someone. "Are you thinking about that boy?" Ansem asked. No reply. "What do you think of our new home?" Again, nothing. Ansem sighed and fished for his pack of smokes and lighter. A pale hand suddenly snatched them. "I'm hungry." the youth said at last. "You'll get these back when you return." Ansem swallowed fearfully. "Riku, I'm older but I'm still-"

A growl.

"Riku…" Ansem begged. "Leave me alone." the pale boy snarled. "You're whining bores me." Ansem stared at him. Riku turned to him. "GET OUT!" he roared. His voice was deeper. Scary. Ansem fled quickly. Riku turned to the window and opened it. He leaned out into the frosty air and turned so that he was looking out at the bedroom window next to his. Sora's.

(*)(*)(*)

Sora was reading the paper he'd brought from home that morning. Early this morning, a jogger was discovered dead in the snow. His neck sliced open and very little blood. The police suspected the attack had happened late last night or mere hours before the discovery. "Look at the freak, guys!" an unwelcome voice cooed. Sora looked up to see Seifer Almasy and his gang. "Hey, little girl." Seifer gave a mock smile. Sora was pretty. Unnaturally so. He did look more feminine than masculine and Seifer always reminded him. "Fuck of." Sora snapped.

Seifer suddenly glared. "Say again, you little shit?" His lackey, Rai, cracked his knuckles. Sora should have backed away but he stood up not wanting to be a coward. A little girl. "Fuck…"

SMACK!

Seifer's fist smashed his cheek making Sora fall into the snow and whimper. Rai cackled stupidly. "Kneel, loser." Seifer grinned satisfied. Fuu looked up. "Retreat." she said seeing a teacher coming. Seifer looked up. "Right. See you later, chicken wuss." he kicked snow at Sora and the trio strolled away. Sora wiped his eyes and tried to stand. "Sora," Axel Lea, the fitness instructor and Blitzball coach, said softly as he helped Sora. "I'll make sure those little shits are put in their place." he swore as he patted Sora's shoulder and began following Almasy.

"Coach," Sora called. Axel turned back. "Can I still sign up for fitness training?" Sora asked. Axel smiled. "Just show up at seven p.m. on Friday. Got it memorized?" he went on his way to make sure Seifer was put in his place.

(*)(*)(*)

Sora sat on the jungle gym. He was alone again. He seemed to be the only kid in the complex. Well, one of them. But the new guy hadn't come to school today so maybe he was taught at home. Sora twisted a Rubik's Cube. Just when he had one side all one color, something on another wasn't quite right forcing Sora to try to fix it only to fuck up the side he'd already solved. "Damn," he cursed. He heard footsteps and someone sitting nearby. Did the person just sniff? Maybe they just had a runny nose. "What's that?" the person asked. Sora looked up. It was the new guy he saw last night. No coat...no shoes. Just simple jeans and a sleeveless black shirt under a sleeveless white and yellow vest. A white armband or brace on one arm.

Sora blinked. "This?" he asked. "It's a Rubik's Cube." Who hadn't heard of them? He continued twisting the parts around. "Is it a puzzle?" came the next question. Sora would have been annoyed with anyone else but not now. "Sort of," he replied and turned back to the boy. Such unusual hair and...those eyes. He held out the toy. "Want to try?" he offered. The pale youth took it. "How?" he turned it this way and that. "Sora took it back. "You twist it. You want each side to be a solid color...like this." he had one side of solid white. His companion took it back and twisted. "You can give it back tomorrow." Sora said.

The taller teen paused. "I might not be here." Sora smiled. "The next day then. But that's it." Those aqua eyes glanced at him briefly. "I'm Sora." Sora said. A full minute passed. "Riku." came the reply at last. Sora mouthed the name. Riku looked at him again. Sora's eyes explored. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. Riku continued to play with the cube. "No. I guess...I forgot how to be." he looked up once more. "Sora….I'm not sure we can be friends." he said. Sora frowned. "Who said I wanted to be your friend?"

Both boys stared at each other….and smiled.

Elsewhere, a young man on a walk thought he was alone. He thought dreamily of his warm house, a cup of hot chocolate, and his porn collection. He never saw the shadow creeping up to him until it was too late. A flash of pain at his neck, a brief and frightened gasp...and crimson trickling into the white snow.

(*)

AU: More?


End file.
